Forced Savior
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: When Fitz goes too far and gets hold of Clare, Eli's only option is to submit to Fitz. FitzxEli. It is M-rated.


**Author's Crap****:** Well… I'm back again… I was hit with a bolt of inspiration again for another ElixFitz story. It's starting to become a little more noticed so I figured I contribute to the growing ship again. It's another Eli!Forced-Submission so, enjoy!

**Warning****:** It's M-rated again… It's kinda obvious if you bother to read the summaries before clicking the story. I don't wanna hear that "it's M-rated" or it's "Slash". I think, most people that have read my stories know that I only write slash! No het! Unless it's a threesome!

**Disclaimer****:** As usual, I have to go through this degrading method of saying that I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters… There, I said it…

* * *

"Eli!" Adam came running up to the dark brown-haired male out of breath.

"Adam, wh-" He was cut off by Adam grabbing his arm and tugging him with a force he didn't know the boy had.

"Clare's in trouble!" He shouted running with Eli in tow.

"What?" Eli's brow furrowed in anger. "Where is she?"

Adam kicked open the back door to the teacher's parking lot and stopped in front of where Fitz was holding Clare.

"Eli!" She screamed with tears running down her face. "Help!"

Fitz turned around and saw Eli and Adam glaring at him. He snorted and glared straight at Eli.

"Only girls run to go get help…" Fitz smirked. "And what good did it do to bring another girl?"

"You…" Eli's temper flared and his skull hot white in anger as he charged for Fitz as Adam ran to grab Clare.

Fitz ducked and stuck his leg in between Eli's effectively tripping him. Eli's face contorted in pain as he hit the concrete. He quickly recovered and grabbed onto Fitz's leg attempting to bring him to the ground too.

"Eli!" Clare screamed as she watched her friend continue to struggle.

"Fitz, stop!" Adam yelled running over to help Eli but only succeeded in being knocked hard against the brick wall of the school.

"Adam! Take Clare and go!" He spoke as sternly as possible while taking a pretty nasty blow to the head.

"But-" Adam began rubbing his stomach and standing.

"Just go!" Eli pulled Fitz to the ground and tried to grip at his wrists.

Adam didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Clare's arm and ran back into the school.

"Had enough?" Fitz asked as he flipped Eli over and pinned him to the ground. "If you just do what I asked, this could've been avoided."

"Over my dead body!" Eli said with an icy tone.

"I can arrange that!" Fitz slammed his fist into Eli's face harder than he'd ever hit him before and Eli saw black.

* * *

When Eli awoke, he was lying on what appeared to be a couch. His head began to throb and he convulsed in pain held his head with his hands. When the pain began to subside, he sat up and cracked his neck from side to side.

"Where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"My house." A female voice spoke placing a glass of water on the coffee table next him.

"Clare?" Eli asked.

"Oh God, Eli!" Clare placed a hand on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? He didn't try anything did he?" He asked grasping the hand on his face. "Wait, where's Adam? Fitz didn't get him, did he?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit ruffled." She stroked a thumb back and forth on his hand. "He's at the school explaining what happened."

Eli gave a sigh of relief for both his friend's safety and grabbed the glass of water on the table. He drank it in one gulp and set the glass back down before looking at Clare.

_I know…_ He thought. _I know what I have to do…_

He stood up suddenly and began to walk towards the front door. Clare took his hand.

"Where are you going?" She pulled at him in an attempt to bring him back to the couch.

"I have to go…" He spoke pulling his hand from her grasp. "Don't follow me."

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

"Please Clare…" He spoke brokenly. "Just let me go."

She saw the look in his eye that pleaded her to let him go. Clare just nodded and sat back on the couch watching him leave out the door.

He looked back once and proceeded to shut the door. The sky was beginning to take on an orangeish hue. When he stepped outside, the first thing he didn't expect to see was his hearse sitting in front of Clare's house.

"Morty…" He smiled and opened the door before driving off in a direction he knew all too well.

He parked his car on the street and got out heading to the back alley way. He took a deep breath before stepping into the graffiti littered alley.

He looked and saw Fitz sitting on the ground smoking a cigarette. Eli's stomach began to twist and turn with the thoughts of what he was about to do. He didn't have too much time to dwell on this before Fitz came over to him.

"Look who's back from the dead!" Fitz mocked before setting a hand on his shoulder. "You come back to haunt me for kicking your—"

"Save it." Eli remarked coldly. "I'm here for one reason."

"I know." Fitz smirked evilly as Eli's face remained firm.

"Then, why waste time talking?" Eli asked before throwing his jacket to the ground. "Let's just get this over with."

Eli felt Fitz's cold hand grab his chin and make it face his.

"By the time I'm done with you," Fitz spoke in a low tone. "You'll be eating those words…"

His breath smelled of stale cigarettes. Eli felt his face heat up with the closeness. Fitz pushed his lips roughly onto Eli's and pressed him against the cold wall of the alleyway. Eli's hands fell to his sides as he let Fitz kiss him.

He felt so dirty in that filthy back alley. Being pressed up against a cold wall as an unbelievable jerk kissed him. It took everything not push away and run but he remembered why he was here. He gave a sigh and Fitz took that opportunity to slide his tongue in Eli's mouth and run it along the other males'. Eli began to respond if not a little to make it so that Fitz would keep up his end of the bargain.

The other boy growled against his mouth and pressed harder into Eli. His cold hands began to run themselves down Eli's body over his clothes. Eli shuddered at the touch and willed his body to be strong and not give in to the touches so quickly. His efforts remained in vain as he felt the familiar heat brewing in his lower body.

Fitz broke the kiss to look at the dark brown-haired boy's face. While catching his breath, Eli glared at Fitz defiantly.

"Such spirit." Fitz smirked before running a finger up Eli's chest. "Too bad I'll have to break it…"

Eli gasped a little at the contact. Fitz then lifted the hem of Eli's shirt and proceeded to flick his thumb across the small nipple. Eli placed his palms flat on the wall and moaned quietly. The finger quickened its pace and made the little bud harden. Eli moaned a little louder this time feeling his pants tighten around his hips.

"You enjoying this?" Fitz teased. "What would Clare say if she saw you like this?"

Eli's eyes darkened and he glared at Fitz.

"You keep her name out of your foul mouth!" He spoke coolly. "You're fucking pathetic…"

"You're not the one calling the shots," Fitz pinched the nipple roughly. "I am. I'll just forget all about our little deal then…"

Fitz let go of the nipple and began to walk away. _No!_ Eli thought. _Clare…_

"Fitz, wait!" Eli exclaimed catching Fitz's arm. "You can do whatever you want to me, just leave them alone… Please…"

"Now, that's a good boy…" Fitz spoke. "Everything's just so much easier if you just do what I say…"

Fitz completely peeled the shirt from the hearse driving teen's body and began to lap at the nipples. Eli moaned and subconsciously began to let his hands drift to Fitz's short hair. He stopped himself before they touched the hair.

_I can't let him have the satisfaction of my submission…_ Eli thought as the assault on his nipple continued.

Fitz's free hand moved down the other teen's body and began to ghost over his hardening bulge. Eli's hips gave a small jolt as Fitz continued to toy with his nipple and stroke at the bulge in his pants.

"I knew you'd break sometime…" Fitz spoke against the hard grain. "It's my turn…"

Fitz ground his hips into Eli's one time causing both their lower regions to come in contact and make the other teen moan in lust. He started to unbuckle the belt at his waist and unbuttoned his pants.

"Suck it." He ordered.

"What?" Eli questioned.

"You heard me."

Eli's face contorted in anger as he lowered his body to the ground. He sat on his knees in front of Fitz in the most humiliating way possible. He felt his face heat from the shame of what he was about to do. His shaking hands reached up and pulled the boxers and pants down from Fitz's hips. Fitz's long cock fell out from its confines.

"What are you waiting for?" Fitz growled impatiently. "Get to work."

Eli glared at the order and grasped the shaft with his hand and began to stroke it. He brought his face to the erect length and placed his lips around it. It was incredibly big and quite uncomfortable to have in his mouth. Fitz grabbed Eli's hair and began to thrust into his mouth. Eli's eyes started to mist over at the force Fitz was using on his mouth. After one more thrust, Fitz pulled his cock out of Eli's mouth and watched as the saliva dripped from it and Eli's mouth. Eli spat up more saliva and struggled to regain proper breathing.

"You're terrible at this." Fitz laughed.

_I wouldn't be doing this in the first place if it weren't for you!_ Eli's angry face returned.

"Now, do it right."

Eli glared and proceeded to stretch and relax his mouth as much as possible over Fitz's length. He engulfed what he could but it was still quite large. He started to bob on the member with some gagging sounds. Fitz placed a hand on his head encouraging the movements. Eli's hand stroked what he could not fit in his mouth and used his tongue to encourage quick orgasm. Fitz's pelvis began to thrust forward into the other teen's mouth as he gripped his hair.

"Fuck…" Fitz moaned when he felt the tongue swirling around his head.

Eli continued to suck the member before an extremely hard tug pulled his head off of the cock.

"Shit… Stand up…" Fitz ordered.

Eli obeyed and Fitz roughly attacked his mouth again. Eli this time responded with some tongue action of his own and let his hands roam over the other's hard body.

Fitz broke the kiss and proceeded to pull at the button for Eli's pants until it came undone. Eli's own member was fully hardened as Fitz pulled his pants down to his ankles.

He pulled Eli close and then turned him around to face the brick wall of the alleyway. He pressed on the small of Eli's back to make him bend directly in half. He gripped Eli's hard cock and stroked it quickly making the boy's knees quiver. His hands curled into fists against the hard, cold brick wall as he moaned out loud moving his hips against Fitz's erection. Fitz growled lustfully and bent down releasing Eli's member to prepare Eli's body for intrusion. Fitz pressed a finger against Eli's entrance and pushed in with no sudden warning.

"Ahh…" Eli's voice was strained against the intrusion.

It was a none too pleasant intrusion at that. It hurt like hell; he felt like his body was being pulled in two different directions at once. He bit down on his tongue to keep from crying out and to distract himself from the twisting motions Fitz's finger was making in his ass. No lubrication was provided and Fitz's finger was dry so it hurt badly when the thrusting began.

Eli's knees were threatening to give out right then and there. He willed himself to be strong and take the assault on his body. If he did, he, Clare, and Adam would be safe from Fitz's teasing and torture. But, this was almost too much. It was definitely going to remain a permanent scar in his mind and body. He almost let his tear ducts take over but forced them back. Fitz would not see him cry, would not see him in his most broken state. It's what he wanted and Eli would not give Fitz the satisfaction.

"You're fuckin' tight…" Fitz remarked. "You must be a virgin."

"I… am…" Eli gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to grind them.

"Which makes this even better…" Fitz responded as he pumped at a faster rate in and out of the other teen.

Eli's head flew back in pain and pleasure as Fitz's finger touched a bundle inside him. He moaned and pressed his hips back against the finger. Fitz chuckled and added another finger this time scissoring the small hole. Eli's body shook in delight and his face betrayed his mindset.

_I can't… I can't enjoy this…_ Eli pleaded with his body not to show its complete surrender.

"You look ready for more." The bully remarked removing his fingers.

He pressed his rock hard erection against Eli's entrance and pushed lightly against it. Eli felt the head of Fitz's cock slide into his body and tensed. Fitz pushed himself in roughly with no forewarning. Eli cried out banging his fists on the wall in front of him. Fitz grabbed his hips and pulled them back into his own. He smirked when he saw the blood trickled from Eli's ass and onto the ground below.

Eli felt his skin breaking behind him and felt the blood running down his white leg. His eyes shut as he willed his body to push back the pain. He didn't even realize the wetness dripping from his face. His tears slid slowly down his face as Fitz began to thrust slowly into his ass. It felt weird… It was awkward and uncomfortable… He never imagined his first time like this. What had he been reduced to? He felt less than dirt and hated every second of it.

"You're crying!" Fitz exclaimed. "Hah! Now, who's pathetic?"

Eli's face contorted in an odd mix of pleasure and pain as the hard thrusts didn't cease. The length of Fitz's cock was difficult for Eli's body to take so the dull ache remained but the main pain began to disappear and give way to some stimulus.

Eli's cock jumped a little with each thrust causing pre-cum to dribble down his member. Fitz saw this and grabbed Eli's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. The dark brown-haired teen moaned loudly as Fitz stroked and poked his prostate repeatedly. He was losing his mind. He couldn't see straight nor could he think. He just felt the pleasure and the pain given to him. Eli's member jolted in Fitz's hand before the teen shot his thick load on the wall in front of him.

"You finished quickly." Fitz mocked. "I'm not done yet, though."

He began to thrust harder and deeper into the hearse driving teen's orgasm strained body. Eli's muscles clenched around Fitz's member as he continued to prod at the spot inside him. His body was extremely sensitive especially after the orgasm.

His erection was still quite hard and Fitz hadn't stopped stroking it since he came and he was on the fast track to another orgasm. Fitz's body had begun thrusting erratically into his spot forcing him to tighten his muscles around Fitz's cock. Fitz groaned loudly before stilling his movements and releasing inside Eli's ass.

_He came in me…_ Eli thought woefully as he released for the second time on Fitz's stroking hand.

"… Shit…" Fitz spoke as he finished his orgasm.

He pulled out of Eli after a few more seconds. Cum and blood dripped from Eli's stretched hole. Eli had never been more thankful for the location of this place and the darkness of the night sky. He couldn't imagine if anyone saw him like this.

"You're not a bad fuck…" Fitz remarked cleaning himself off and zipping his pants.

Eli glared at Fitz before struggling to lift his upper half of his body into an upright position. He finally regained his posture and grabbed his shirt from where Fitz had thrown it.

"I kept my end of the deal." Eli spoke coldly. "Now, you will keep yours."

"And what if I don't?" Fitz challenged.

"You don't want to know…"

"Chill out," Fitz spoke. "I'll leave you alone."

"Good." Eli grabbed his jacket and walked with a limp to his car.

He started the engine and went to the one place where he knew he'd be welcomed. He parked in front of the Edwards' residence. He rang the doorbell once before stuffing his hand into his pockets.

"I'll get it mom!" Clare called from behind the door.

She opened her front door and saw Eli standing there looking disheveled.

"What happened to you?" Clare spoke worriedly.

"Just…" Eli began before walking closer to her. "Just… hold me…"

"Where did—"

"Please…" Eli cut her off voice weak. "Just hold me…"

Clare nodded and shut her mouth before grabbing her friend in a tight embrace. He slid his hands around her waist before sobbing lightly into her chest.

"Eli…" She spoke tears in her own eyes.

* * *

**Author's Crap****:** I am so horrible… I can't believe I did that… Ah, whatever…. It's not like you guys care. Lol! Just kidding. I hope I did a good job with this one. I wrote it quite early in the morning… That's no excuse but still… As always R&R…


End file.
